Nothing is Forever
by Tears of Jade
Summary: The Titans are called into battle, but there is an accident. One member of the team may not make it out alive. Just a warning: it's quite sad.


Here's another story from me. I know you're probably wondering why I don't just drop off the ends of the earth, but I haven't...yet. Anywho here we go.

PS: Whoever can guess what song this was based on gets 500 cool points.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

* * *

Raven's hand was limp and cold as Beastboy held it in his own. 

'This can't be happening,' he thought as he stared at her pale, bloodless face. 'She can't leave. Not yet.' Tears stained his green complexion as the events of the day slowly began to replay in is mind.

**Flashback**

_The red light pulsed through the tower, signifying that a criminal was causing trouble. Beastboy who had been trying to beat Cyborg's record on 'Speed Demon 27', jumped as his speeding car was replaced by Slade's face._

_"Hello, Titans. Did you miss me?"_

_"Dude," Beastboy yelled, "Why can't you just stay dead?!"_

_"Is that any way to talk to an old friend?" Slade sneered. "Why don't' you all meet me downtown. I have a surprise for you that I think you will find…interesting." He pressed a button and the screen went blank._

_"Titans, Go!" Robin yelled._

_As they made their way to the scene, Beastboy glanced over at Raven, who was flying beside him. He noticed that she looked even more pale than usual. He swiftly shifted from sparrow form into a peregrine falcon so how could keep up with her. His transformation done, he attempted to attract her attention by using his falcon voice to shriek at her._

_'What,' she asked him mentally, for they were moving too quickly to speak. Beastboy simply shrieked once more._

_'Do you want me to read your mind?' Beastboy dipped his head in an affirmative manner._

_'Okay,' she replied, 'what do you want?'_

_'Are you okay?' he asked her._

_Raven sighed, 'The last time I saw Slade he was working for my father. I guess I'm just worried that Trigon's using him again.'_

_'Don't worry, everything will be okay,' he assured her._

_'How can you be sure?' she asked skeptically._

_'Hey, I was right last time,' he replied with a light voice._

_She couldn't help but smile a little, 'Yeah, I guess so.'_

_The rest of the flight was spent in a companionable, if not tense, silence. All too soon, however, they landed on the roof of a large skyscraper._

_"This is where the signal originated," Cyborg informed them._

_"I do not see anything," Starfire stated. Suddenly Slade's foot struck a glancing blow to the left shoulder. The undead man did a few quick back flips before landing about twenty feet from where the Tameranian stood, rubbing her aching shoulder._

_"What do you want, Slade," an angry Robin demanded._

_"I just wanted you to see my new army," Slade replied innocently as hundreds of Slade-bots swarmed the rooftop. Before Slade could say another word, Robin announced,_

_"Titans, Go!"_

_As the teens began to fight Slade's minions, a shrill battle cry was heard. A large boulder floated at the edge of the roof and a young blond girl stepped of. For Beastboy, t seemed as if everything had stopped._

_"Terra?" he whispered._

_Suddenly his brain began to function again and he noticed her uniform. A large "S" was emblazoned on the left side of her chest._

_"No," he whispered, just as softly as before._

_Time sped back up and the battle began anew. For three hours the fight raged and the Titans were beginning to tire. Raven, desperate for the battle to end, sent her soul-self to search for a weakness in either Terra or Slade. She thought that she had hidden well enough, but Terra somehow found her and raised a large rock high above her empty shell of a body. Raven, not knowing that she was in danger, quickly severed the arteries leading to both Terra and Slade's hearts. As she died, Terra released the two-ton boulder, just as Raven's soul-self returned. As he heard the crash of the rock smashing the ground, Beastboy turned._

_At first, he only saw Terra lying dead on the rooftop, but then he saw something that made his blood run cold. Portions of Raven's purple cloak were peaking from beneath the huge xenolith. From that moment onward, all Beastboy could remember was waking up back in the med bay sitting beside Raven's bed._

**End Flashback**

The others had told him that he had turned into the Beast before lifting the rock from Raven's form. They then described how he had gently lifted her broken body and grabbed Cyborg by the arm before running home.

He had been here for two long days. In that time he had neither eaten nor slept. Cyborg stepped into the room and checked Raven's vitals. He sighed,

"BB, I know you care for her…"

"Care for her!" Beastboy screamed, "I love her, you idiot!"

Cyborg took no offense, "But I don't know if she will wake up. Even if she does, I don't think she's gonna make it."

Tears gathered in the changeling's eyes.

"I know, Cy, but I didn't even get to tell her."

Cyborg left soon after, sensing Beastboy's need to be alone with his dark beauty.

Beastboy squeezed Raven's hand gently, "Don't leave me, Rae…" Tears fell onto the palled flesh of her hand, "I love you."

"Beastboy?" Raven's whisper broke through the silence.

"I'm here, Rae." He gathered her gently into his arms, mindful of the tubes coming out of her body.

"Please don't let me go." She desperately wanted to move closer, but she was just too weak. "I…I can't stay long, but I had to tell you something."

"What do you need to tell me?" he asked softly.

"I wanted to tell you I love you…I'm not afraid to die anymore. Aagh!" she screamed as pain racked her body.

"I love you too, Rae, but your not gonna die. You can heal yourself and you'll be okay." Garfield tried to hold back his tears, but a few still managed to escape.

"Can you hear me?" she asked him, "Am I still here?" She urgently hoped that she was still alive – even if only for a few moments more.

"I'm holding you. You'll be okay."

Raven smiled slightly, that simple motion draining her precious life energy, "My powers are trying to heal me, but I don't think they'll make it in time."

"You'll be okay!" he said forcefully, burying his face in her hair and sobbing.

"You know what I'll miss the most besides you?" Raven asked as Beastboy's tears subsided. "I'll miss winter – when it snows and the world looks so tranquil and fragile. Trust me, that's one thing my spirit will always come back for. Look for me in the forest after it snows. I'll make sure you can find me"

It had been a few minutes, but still Beastboy could not bring himself to speak.

"I know you hear me, Garfield. I can taste it in your tears." Raven took a deep breath, trying to prolong her life as long as possible, but it wasn't working. "The only thing keeping me from dying, Beastboy, are my thoughts of how much I love you," her voice began to fade, "But I'm afraid tonight will be the end."

Beastboy closed his eyes, hoping that his memories of Raven were the reality and this was nothing but a nightmare. He opened them again and saw Raven literally on the edge of death.

"Say goodnight," she said, smiling, "Don't worry, I'll always love you." Her breathing became shallow and almost imperceptible.

"Rae?" Beastboy asked softly. "Raven...Raven!" He finally screamed.

Raven could hear him calling, but everything was fading and she could not answer.

Starfire heard Beasrboy's cry, so she quickly flew to the med bay. "Friend Beastboy, is everything alright?"

Gar raised his tearstained face to look her in the eye,

"No, Star. Nothing will ever be alright again."

**

* * *

Three years later **

Beastboy knelt in front of her grave with a small bouquet of flowers clutched in his right hand.

"I hate you, you know," he whispered, "You broke my heart and you betrayed me…you left me." He was fighting angry, hot tears now. "I don't know how I ever loved you." He looked over his shoulder to the waiting car. "You did one good thing, though. You brought my wife and I together."

Beastboy stood and left the yellow roses on the grave. Finally he turned and made his way to the car. As he entered and closed the door, Starfire asked,

"Beastboy, are you okay?"

Beastboy leaned over and kissed his wife, "Yeah, Star, I'm fine. By the way, thanks for coming along. I'm sure Raven enjoyed the company."

Raven glared at her husband, "Be glad I love you and am carrying your child, Garfield Logan."

Beastboy grinned cheekily, "Oh I am, Mrs. Logan. I am"

The car started and began to head towards Titans Tower, leaving begin a stone that read simply,

"Terra."

* * *

Okay, I don't know how good that was, but I liked it. Especially the equation: Hormonal Raven + Starfire not good. I think it would be funny to lock a pregnant Raven into a car with Starfire and watch Raven go crazy. Anywho, if you want me to write a second chapter that explaines how Raven lived and at least some of what happened in the three years, just put it in a review. If I get enought requests, I'll do it. Thanks for reading and please review. 


End file.
